


A ray of sunlight

by Midknite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/pseuds/Midknite
Summary: Sometimes waking up with Bakura can be sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble made for a tumblr prompt, is this just a poor excuse for porn? Yep. Hope it's not too short and enjoyable.

A single ray of light hit Bakura’s face, the thief was never fond of mornings, he liked to sleep, he was used to in the long life inside the Ring, he sniffed in resignation and rolled up on his side. He saw him, those shapes barely moving beneath the blanket when that body inhaled and exhaled. Slowly Bakura’s pale fingers removed the silk clothe, revealing the bronze body of his partner, looking at it one could feel small, his majestic form reminded Bakura of the desert, with its vast plains, soft dunes that appeared on the horizon, tinted vermilion with the sunrise.

Hesitant fingers explored the exposed skin, moving around the Egyptian’s torso, every bit of it had been marked before, all of this body had been claimed, and there was no treasure like it, Bakura lifted his body with his elbow, still stroking Marik’s body lazily, there was no hurry when the explosive temper of the man was now in a heavy slumber, Bakura’s hand arrived the boy’s jawline and caressed his full lips, memories of so many nights and days came to his mind, the sounds that emerged from it, his name falling of them like a mantra, the thief caressed his partner’s face and came down to his neck, drawing a line towards the man’s navel, the thief couldn’t help but kiss it while his hand traveled down, slipping on blond curly hair until it touched a sizeable morning erection “Godsdammit, Marik” Bakura muttered.

  
The thief kissed its way towards the temptation, he wanted to see Marik withering on the bed, he wanted to hear his name over and over again, those lavender eyes half lidded and begging for more. Bakura’s tongue stroked the smooth skin, his mouth moved against the standing shaft, the thief’s patience was running out, soon his tender touches escalated to proper licking and sucking, his hand wrapped around it when he heard Marik’s breath quickening, Bakura lapped the member as much as he could hearing small pleasure noises and his partner drowsy voice “B-Bakura…” the messy white hair went up and down not stopping for a second.

  
Marik’s hands stroked the thief’s shoulders and upper back as his moans increased, he was in a half dream half reality state, what was he dreaming about? He couldn’t remember, but a nibble made him more awake than he wished he was, he couldn’t have known how close he was to orgasm, in his drowsy state he managed to bend his knees, all his limbs were shaking before he could figure out what was happening, his heavy lids closed once again as he released, panting and shivering, the Egyptian muttered “Ba… Ku… Ra”.

The spirit grinned satisfied, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, the other still grabbing his lover’s member, once Marik started rubbing his eyes, Bakura climbed his partner’s body and smirked down watching the result of his attentions, Marik smiled lazily “What was that for?” the thief just shrugged “I wanted to wake you up”.  
The Egyptian laughed quietly as he pulled Bakura for a kiss… The day was only beginning.


End file.
